


Our Bluebird

by KippieHValentine



Category: Level E
Genre: Angry Yuki, Angst, Angst with a potentially happy ending, Apologies, Baka is too happy, Cheerful Baka, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Reunion, Sad Yuki, Yuki cries, it's been a long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KippieHValentine/pseuds/KippieHValentine
Summary: It's been a long time since Yukitaka has seen Baka Ki el Dogra. The last time they met, things had ended on less than comfortable terms. And since then, Yuki has had a lot on his mind. Thinking everything over, he decides the truth may be ready to come out...





	Our Bluebird

The sound of birds chirping pulled Yukitaka Tsutsui's gaze toward the sky. Above, a flock of black birds made their way beneath the clouds. With a sigh Yukitaka turned his gaze away from them, scanning the trees. On the lowest branch of the nearest tree sat a bird with bright blue feathers. He stared at it for a moment, eyes watching the way it nuzzled its beak against it's chest and puffed itself out. “Never seen a bird like that around here, huh?” A familiar voice drew his attention away from the bird and to the new weight that had placed itself on the bench beside him.

“You're late.”

“Hello, Yuki.” Blue eyes met his dark ones as he looked upon Baka Ki El Dogra. “It's been a while.” His smile as was bright and overly-cheerful as usual. His blond hair shone in the light of the sun's rays.

“Yeah, it has.” Yukitaka shifted on the bench to face his old friend. There was a time that that would sound strange to him… Calling Baka his friend. But now the thought felt so normal. “You look well...”

“You do too.” Baka reached a hand out, running it along Yukitaka's cheek. “You look like you haven't slept well, though.”

“I've slept fine.” He wanted to pull away from the touch… but the warmth from the other's hand was a welcome one. “How are things… ya know… back home?”

“They're fine. Everything's fine.” Baka offered him a grin. “How are things here?”

“Same as always.”

“And you…? How are you?”

“Still here, at least.” Yukitaka shrugged, his eyes moving to look at the sky once again. “Trying to make it through.” He sighed. “I…” He trailed off and soon shook his thoughts from his head, changing his words. “Well, nevermind.”

“Are you not well?” Baka looked to the sky with him.

“I'm fine.” Yuki shook his head, moving a hand to pat Baka's shoulder. “Come on, let's go get something to eat.” The blond didn't look convinced by his words, but said nothing as he rose from the bench and reached a hand out to rest on his friend's back. The sensation made the raven haired man tense up, though he soon relaxed once more and turned his attention instead to the empty park. “What sounds good?”

“You.” Baka jested. Yukitaka let out a heavy sigh as he moved away from the prince's touch.

“Seriously, Baka.”

“Come on. Let loose. Have some fun.” Baka smiled, patting his friend's back a little too hard. “You haven't even smiled yet. And you're tense as hell.”

“Yeah, well...” Silence fell over them as they walked, the black haired man moving to press his hands into his pockets. “It's nice out today...”

“Yeah. And warm.”

“Well, it's colder than usual. But, I guess it's not too bad.”

“The park is emptier than I'd expected it to be.”

“Yeah. Guess everyone is out doing something else.” He found it odd that they were so engaged in idle chatter… as if they hadn't been apart for so long… as if the past didn't happen… as if Baka had never confessed to him and he had never rejected him… and then regretted it. All that time ago… he should've accepted his feelings. He should've been honest with himself about his own feelings. But he had been afraid then. After all, Baka was from a different world. They were vastly different from one another. He realized that Baka was still talking, but he found himself not hearing what it was that he was saying. He wasn't even certain how long the blond talked before the conversation crumbled. Without his participation it fell apart quickly. 

“Yuki?” His name shook him from his thoughts and he came to a stop just before running into the lowered face of his friend. They were far too close for comfort, their faces just inches apart.  
“Don't stop all of a sudden.”

“You weren't talking. Are you okay?”

“Sorry...”

“What's wrong, Yuki?”

“Sorry, it's nothing.” He sidestepped his friend, walking ahead of him. “I was thinking we could eat at that cafe… The one near that hotel.”

“Yuki...” 

“It's got some pretty good stuff. It's quiet and peaceful. It's not too expensive either.”

“Yuki.”

“We could walk around town after we're done eating. Work off the food-”

“Yuki.” Baka pulled him to a stop, a warm hand on his own. “Yuki, what's the matter?” The leaves rustled above them as the wind blew through. Baka's hair furled around him. There was an unusually serious expression on his face. “You're distant...”

“I...” Yuki sighed, his fingers shaking as he held on to Baka's hand. An uncomfortable silence fell over them for a moment as he took a deep breath and tried to put his thoughts into words. He felt like his eyes were stinging and tears were threatening to spill over. It was unusual for him to feel so emotional. His eyes locked onto the blue ones of the alien prince. “I shouldn't have rejected you...” He whispered. His words were so quiet he wasn't sure if Baka would even hear him. “I shouldn't have sent you away.”

“Is that what you're worried about?” The blond stared at him with a curious expression. He laughed lightly, his fingers moving up to brush through Yuki's hair. “I'm here now, aren't I? Even if you sent me away, I came back for you.”

“That's not...” His voice shook. “That's not the point, Baka...” He pushed the blond's hand away, shaking his head furiously. “I shouldn't have told you no…”

“Yuki...”

“I kept thinking that… that I hated you. I hated you for turning my world upside down. I hated you for coming into my life and making everything so difficult.” He reached his hands out, grabbing Baka's shirt and pulling him. “I hated you for making me doubt myself. For making me confused and angry and upset. I was so angry…”

“I didn't know that… telling you would upset you so much.”

“You're a damn idiot! You've always been an idiot!” He pulled Baka ever closer. “You're an idiot…” His voice was losing its strength and he lowered his head, pressing his forehead into Baka's shoulder. “You're such an idiot...” He could feel the tears finally spilling over his cheeks. “I'm an idiot...” A warm arm fell around his shoulders and a hand landed over his own, prying it gently from Baka's shirt. 

“Yuki… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I upset you and made you angry.”

“I hated you… but…”

“Shh, it's okay. It's okay.” Baka embraced him tightly, his arms holding him close. “I'm sorry, Yuki.” Yukitaka felt as though he couldn't hold back anymore… the levee had broken and his tears flowed freely. “I'm sorry for everything, Yuki.” He felt the blond's fingers running through his hair. It felt like an eternity before his tears dried up and he managed to pull away from Baka's shoulder and meet his gaze. “Better?”

“Yeah...” Yuki stood there for a moment, not wanting to move from Baka's arms. “I...”

“You don't have to talk right now.”

“I do… I have to tell you...”

“You don't. I know what you want to say. You don't have to right now.” Baka's fingers rested on the back of Yuki's head. “You don't have to say anything right now.” His smile turned cheerful and he looked ahead toward where the cafe was. “Let's get that food. Then we can talk, okay? We can talk later.”

“Baka...”

“Come on.” Baka moved to grab Yuki's hand and began to walk, dragging the dark haired man behind him. 

“Wait! Baka!” Yuki let out a sigh, his fingers moving up to rub at his cheeks, removing the stains from his tears. There was no getting through to the blond right now… He'd just have to wait until after they ate… He glanced up to the trees once again, and in the distance the single bluebird sat once again, seemingly watching them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive! It's been almost 2 years since I've posted something on this site. Actually I think it's been two years and a little more. But I'm back and I've finally written something I'm mostly proud of! There aren't enough Level E fanfics out there so I've made it my goal to write as many as I can think of. Wish me luck! Thank you for reading!


End file.
